


It Makes You Mine

by DarkDayDream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Mentioned Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Five times Lena Luthor wore the House of El crest.





	1. July 21

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> 

In the short time it had taken Kara to befriend Lena, one thing had become apparent when it came to the brunette. No matter the time of day, or the day of the week, Lena was an impeccable dresser.

Slitted pencil skirts, open backed blouses, calf clutching heels.

At anytime Lena could walk onto the stage at a fashion show, and fit perfectly into the latest lineup. Tall, long legged, slim, and with a smile that dentists fawned over.

So really, it wasn't Kara’s fault, that her brain came to a sputtering halt when Lena gracefully the makeshift stage in front of National City’s Girl of Steel Statue. A smile on her crimson lips, and the House of El crest proudly plastered across the front of her tank top.

Kara standing on the stage beside Lena, with her arms crossed and her stance wide.

Gaze frozen forward, and eyes refusing to glance away from the cheering crowd that had swarmed National Cities central park. One glance at Lena had been enough to bring a flush to Kara’s cheeks, and a twitch to her fingers.

To see Lena in a tank top was shocking in itself, but to see Lena in a Supergirl tank top?

It made her heart beat loudly in her ears, and her stomach coil into knots.

“-so, it is my pleasure to announce that today; July 21, will now be known as National Supergirl day.” Lena announced to the cheering crowd, citizens of all ages joining as one, to show thanks and pride in their residential Super.

The House of El crest printed on shirts, hats, backpacks, and even on flesh. Drawn upon the cheeks of children, and tattooed on wrists and ankles. A sea of strangers that Kara had managed to inspire, all proudly wearing the crest of her decimated bloodline.


	2. Sheer Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> I do own a Ko-Fi account though: ko-fi.com/darkdaydream

“What in the name of Rao..” Kara whispered to herself the moment she set foot in the L-Corp building, a wall of heat washing over her face and sinking into her bones. Hot, heavy, and nearly suffocating. 

“Come now Kara, it's not  _ that  _ bad.”

“Lena, Its hotter than-... I don’t even know what to compare this to!” With appropriate dramatics, Kara bonelessly collapsed against the armrest of Lena’s white leather sofa. A tiny squeak of discomfort parting her lips at the stinging heat of the leather. “Are you trying to get heatstroke, cause this is how you get heatstroke Lena.”

“The mechanics are working on it right now, so it shouldn't be much longer.” Despite the cool and aloof calmness Lena outwardly portrayed, Kara knew better. The slight hitch of her breath, the hurried beat of her heart. 

The faint Glisten of sweat, dampening the back of her neck. Gorgeous, almost posed in fact. Quietly sitting at her desk with tablet in hand, her pantsuit jacket slung over the back of her chair. Showing off the silk, eggshell white sleeveless shirt she had on underneath it. 

“I just don’t know how you can stand it,” Kara sighed, eyes fluttering shut as her hands slid along the smooth leather, calmly lulled by the quiet tap-tap-tap of Lena’s nails against the tablets screen. The soft October sunlight pooling in from the wall to wall windows behind the brunette.

Outlining a ring of gold around the Luthor, shining like a goddess. 

Smiled upon by the kindness of Rao.

“-three more hours?!” Lena whispered in outrage into her cellphone, trying her best let not awake the sleeping reporter curled up in the corner of her couch. Soaking in the heat of the sleek leather like an oversized feline, her glasses perched delicately upon the tip of her nose. 

Unfortunately, Kara’s kryptonian hearing cared little for Lena’s best efforts. The blonde cracking an eye stubbornly open, gazing after the distracted brunette. Standing hard postured beside her chair, arguing mutely into the phone with the person responsible for the buildings current taste of hell. 

Lena fanning herself with her tablet, of all things. Sagging under the sweltering heat now that she was no longer under Kara’s doe-eyed gaze. Even the balcony was of no salvation, the demonic heater affecting every inch of Lena’s beloved L-Corp. Lunch rooms, offices, lobby, balconies. 

It was too much.

But at the same time, so was Lena. Lena was too much for Kara to take. Her mind; once fuzzy with sleep, wide awake at the faint hint of royal blue straining beneath the pale eggshell white of her blouse. The bright glow of the sun's rays seeping through the silk fabric, sheer enough that even without her powers, Kara could make out the pattern of the cotton undershirt beneath her blouse.

Royal blue, and healthily dotted with the Crest of El.

Across her back, along her sides, down her shoulders. Lena wrapped so heavily in that Noble symbol, It made Kara’s chest ache just a little.

A twinge, deep in her heart. 

One that even Kara understood. 


	3. Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> I do own a Ko-Fi account though: ko-fi.com/darkdaydream

The cold of winter took its time descending upon National City, nearly halfway through the month of December before the first flakes of snow fell from the sky. 

Pretty, and sparse at first. 

A lazily sprinkling that had turned into a flurry by the time afternoon had hit. Falling heavy and thick to the streets below, blanketing everything it stuck to. A pure sheet of white that glistened in the cold afternoon sun, the sidewalks methodically shoveled and the streets plowed and salted on a near hourly basis. 

The weather station on high alert, warning of a second dumping of snow in the evening. The stores packed to the brim with shoppers grabbing last minute provisions, stocking up on bottled water, candles, and batteries.

Important necessities when faced with a snow storm.

Or so Kara had heard. 

“Why am I not surprised to see you here, Miss Danvers?” Kara would recognize Lena’s teasing voice anywhere, a low buttery tone that never failed to steal her attention and captivate her thoughts. A smile on Kara’s lips as she turned to greet the brunette, shuffling her grocery bags to one hand. Her fingers pressed to the gentle ridges of Lena’s spine, as the Luthor went in for a hug that ended far too quickly.   


“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Miss Luthor. I’m just getting some necessities..” Kara teased back, pausing to tug her gloves and toque back on. An early Christmas present from J’onn, to match the pair he had also hand-knitted for Alex. 

“Potstickers aren't considered a necessity, Kara.” Lena said, wordlessly holding the door open for Kara to slip through and into the bustling crowd of downtown, the brisk chill of the wind prickling at Kara's face and tousling her hair. Frigid by human standards, but simply pleasantly breezy for the Kryptonian. 

“Does that mean you're not interesting in coming over to enjoy them with me, Lena?” Grinning, Kara side glanced at the flustered brunette. Her cheeks warmed a delicate pink, and the tip of her nose a bright red. “Lena, you look absolutely frozen!”

“Unfortunately, I left my gloves back at the office. But I at least have my scarf.” Peeking from out the neck of Lena’s cream pea coat, was a corner of blue, tightly knitted wool. The brunette tugging the scarf free, until its ends hung down her torso. 

Kara staring with captured attention as Lena looped the ends around her pale throat, and then tucked them into the collar of her coat. Knitted rows of royal blue curled around soft, supple skin. A hint of vibrant red glaring out from the sea of blue. 

“Nice scarf you got there,” Kara offered after a long moment of wind nipped silence, admiring the hard, angular lines of her treasured crest. The House of El proudly displayed upon each side of Lena’s throat. A  _ neat _ placement of the logo, to some.

But to Kara, it made her fingers ache, and her jaw clench. Staring at the neck of a woman she considered to be one of her best friends, wrapped up securely in Kara’s family crest. The emblem that had once only been worn by the different branches of her bloodline.

Crafted onto shields, sewn onto robes, and pinned onto shirt collars and sleeves. 

“I should have brought the matching gloves they paired with.” Lena laughed, a tiny chirp of amusement that accompanied the curling of her lips. Her hands rubbing together, fingers bitten pink by the seeping cold. 

“Here, you can have mine. Alex always said I had the body heat of an industrial furnace.” Shuffling with her handful of groceries, Kara wiggled her way out of her gloves before Lena could even thing to deny the offering. Smiling sunnily as she pushed the pair of pastel yellow gloved into Lena’s hands. 

“No, Kara. I don’t want you to get cold.” 

“I can hardly hear you over those chattering teeth, Luthor. How about, you hold onto my gloves until we’re back at my apartment?” 

“I have a better idea,” Lena said, stuffing her right hand into a of the gloves before shoving the matching one into Kara’s free hand. Motioning towards the blondes bag occupied hand, “Put the glove on your left hand.”

“What, why?” Though openly questioning the request, Kara did as she was ask nonetheless. Wiggling the still warm glove onto her right hand, only for Lena to link their bare fingers together and shove their joined hands into the plush pocket of her coat. Shoulders bumping together, and fingers entwined.

The flush of Kara’s face seeping down her neck and collar bone.   


“There, now we’ll both be warm on the way to your apartment.”


	4. Tongue Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> I do own a Ko-Fi account though: ko-fi.com/darkdaydream

“Lena Darling, it’s been ages.” 

With a polite and professional smile on her lips, Lena accepted a quick kiss to her cheek by a beautifully aged, statuesque woman. Impeccably dressed in various shades of black and grey, with a glitter of bright royal blue around her neck. A woman that Kara couldn't quite put her finger on.

Miranda Priestly. Miranda Priestly.

Where had she heard that name before?

“Nonsense Miranda, I saw you at that Christmas Banquet just a couple weeks ago.” Lena laughed easily, her hand pressed groundingly to middle of Kara’s back, her attention caught but not undivided. Speaking to the gorgeous silver haired woman, while remaining glued to the blondes side. 

Kara quietly sitting on the right of Lena, eyeing the empty runway that bisected the crowd of exquisitely dressed patrons, from the rich and famous, to the hardworking news reporters looking for a bit of content to score. 

“In the fashion industry, that is ages.” Miranda hummed out, claiming the seat beside Lena while openly and freely continuing to talk to the young CEO, her clutch placed in the empty seat at her left. 

A clutch that Kara couldn't help but stare at. 

A black leather evening bag with a dash of royal blue arcing across it, the red lines of El’s noble crest delicately woven in the middle of the arc. A fine metallic red, with glints of spun gold meshed throughout it.

“What a beautiful bag,” Kara gushed before she could help herself, Miranda peering from around Lena to eye the blonde with a single raised brow. Taking note of the hand that still pressed to Kara’s back, and the color coordination of the pair. 

Lena adorned in a sleek black dress that hung off one shoulder, showing off the paleness of her skin and the grace of her throat. A string of white pearls hanging low around her neck, identical to the pearl earrings and bracelet that Kara wore. 

The blonde dressed similarly to her dark haired companion in a sleeveless black sheath that showcased the soft definition of her arms, and the strength of her broad shoulders. Kara’s hair neatly pulled up into a stylish bun atop her head.

“Lena, you haven't introduced me to your guest of the evening,” Miranda tutted, grasping delicately at Kara’s outstretched hand. “Miranda Priestly of  _ Runway _ magazine.” 

Runway Magazine! That's where Kara had heard the woman's name before. Her time serving under Cat Grant leaving her with a trove of random facts and semi-useful information. Cat’s friendly rivalry with the New York Mogul occasionally making mention in trash magazines and internet gossip columns. 

“Kara Danvers, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Priestly.”

“A pleasure as well,” Miranda hummed out, gracefully rising to her feet. Slinging her jacket over the back of her chair, and leaving her clutch where she had placed it. A pinch between her thin brows as she turned her head, steely gaze sweeping across the patiently waiting gathering. Some already in their seats, while others milled about the lavish buffet table pushing up against the far wall of the hall. “You must excuse me, I seem to have misplaced my Wife.”

Miranda Priestly left as quickly as she had arrived, swaying off into the crowds with a determined step to her glide. Kara watching transfixed after the gorgeous older womans retreating form.

“Quite a vision, isn't she?” Lena whispered, absently sliding her fingertips along the arch of Kara’s spine. A smile crossing her lips as a server walked past with a tray of champagne, diligently handing one over to Lena. 

Who took a long, leisurely sip. 

Her tongue dipping out to wet her lips, a flash of color bringing a quiver to Kara’s throat. While it might have only been a second, with Kara’s vision as it was, that was long enough for the blonde to see it. 

A tiny metal stud sitting prettily in the middle of Lena’s tongue, blue and glistening. Small enough to be overlooked by most, with the symbol of National Cities Girl of Steel printed neatly on the face of the piercing. 

“When did you get that,” Kara motioned a finger towards her own mouth, Lena’s gaze focused on the blonde’s mouth for a quick second before she answered. Her hand stilled upon on Kara’s back.

“Seven or eight years, I guess. Usually I just wear a clear piercing to keep the hole from closing up,” Lena stuck her tongue out an inch, far enough that the piercing pressed up against the front of her teeth. Letting Kara enjoy more than just a quick glimpse, “Why, do you like it?”

_ Oh Rao, fuck yes. _


	5. Spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any characters from it.  
> I do own a Ko-Fi account though: ko-fi.com/darkdaydream

“Hello?” Lena’s naisily voice spoke up from the intercom, bringing a pitying smile to Kara’s lips. Her breath escaping in a white plume, the late evening chill long since descended upon the lively city. 

The sound of excitement and merriment filling the streets and spilling off of balconies. The awaited hour growing closer, the longer Kara stood at the intercom of Lenas apartment building. Pressing at the brunettes buzzer over and over again, until with a tired sniffle of confusion, Lena answered.

“Open up, I have soup.” Kara bribed, the intercom crackling for several indecisive moments before the door popped open for the Blonde, letting her wordlessly ride the elevator up to the top floor. 

To Lena’s gorgeous penthouse suite, a quietly expensive flat that overlooked the impossibly tall L-Corp building. Lena’s apartment an exact replica of the CEO’s personality and style, with its tall ceilings and leather accents. 

Impeccably decorated, and professionally cleaned. 

“You didn’t have to bring me soup, Kara.” Lena grumbled out as she answered the door, nose pink and eyes glassy. Her luscious hair piled up into a messy bun atop her head, loose strands tickling at the side of her neck. 

Unlike the Luthors typically enviable outfit of choice, the flu infected brunette had put little effort into her appearance that day. Dressed in a pair of old black sweatpants, and a ruby red turtleneck sweater. 

Her feet bare, and her lips a soft, natural sheen of pink.

Even while she was sick, tired, and miserable… in Kara’s eyes, Lena would always be gorgeous. 

“Like I would let my best friend celebrate the new years by herself, sick and without soup.” Kara tutted, shooing Lena back to whatever blanket nest she had made for herself, watching the sluggish brunette trudge her way into the living room.

Leaving Kara to unwind her scarf and throw her jacket over the coat rack. 

Lena snugly wrapped up in her blanket cocoon by the time Kara had kicked her shoes off, the muted television tuned to some black and white movie station Kara had never seen before. 

A french station, if the trailing subtitles were anything to go by. 

“I thought you were celebrating with your sister and the others?” Lena asked, propping herself up against the couches corner. An oversized, lush blue blanket pooling around her waist, thick and minky. 

“They’re over at my apartment, welcoming in the new year.” Kara answered, almost absently. Shoving a thermos into Lenas cold hands, her fingers curling at the delicious warmth that soaked through the metal. “I thought you could use some soup.. and maybe some company?”

“You’re always welcome in my home, Kara.” With the scent of spices and heat teasing her stuffy nose, Lenas eyes slid shut as she savored the first testing sip. The taste of curry, garlic, and ginger assaulting her tastebuds, strong and near eye-watering. “Wicked Tai soup. Kara, you are  _ my _ hero.”

“You’re just saying that cause its true,” Kara preened, eyeing the free corner of the barely two-seater couch, Lenas legs curled up under her. Blind to the world, outside of the hot thermos of soup the kryptonian had deposited into her hands. 

Kara lifting up the corner of the blankets, before settling into the tight-fitting spot. A take-out box of potstickers securely fisted in one hand, graciously given to her for half-off by the tiny Chinese food restaurant she frequented weekly. 

Spending more money than she was willing to admit.

“I’m afraid I won’t be of much entertainment tonight,” Lena sniffled, screwing the cap back onto the thermos, “I was planning on laying here until midnight, and then going to bed after taking some cold medicine.” 

“Sounds perfect to me,” Kara grinned widely, pulling the blanket up to her throat. Rubbing her chin against the plush fabric, taking in the scent of linen and Lena. “I could lay here all day.”

“It’s a nice blanket, isn't it?” Lena said, grabbing a handful of the blanket. Flapping it open around her, a flash of red in the sea of blue. “Alex actually gave it to me for Christmas, for some reason.” 

There, only visible from a single side of the blanket, were the lines of El. The proud crest covering nearly 40% of the blankets inner face, the bright red lines flush up against Lena’s curled body, snaking along her legs and falling against her lap. 

“From Alex, really?”

“I was surprised as well,” Lena ran her fingers along the crest, eyeing it thoughtfully. “I might not always get along with Supergirl. But what can I say -  blonde hair and blue eyes get me every time.” Laughing, Lena glanced up at Kara through lowered eyelids, a smile playing at her full lips.

Blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Lena,” Kara blurted, surging up until she was upon her knees. Hands gesturing, fingers clenching. Motioning wordlessly between the two of them, again and again. “I don’t care that you’re sick, and I promise you won’t get me sick. And I  _ really _ hope I am getting these signals right… but, can I kiss you?”

“I- I would love it if you.. if you did. I just don’t want you to get sick-” Kara hadn’t had the flu since that one summer two years ago, when her powers had gone on the fritz. And even if she had been powerless that wouldn't have stopped her from kissing Lena like the universe depended on it, cupping the brunettes face. The clash of lips and the tap of teeth, Kara savoring the taste of Lena’s lips.

Spicy. 


End file.
